Of Love and Envy
by Polska kid
Summary: slight AU EnvyxOC, WrathxOC. A friend of Ed's comes to the rescue, what happens when Envy, the prime enemy of Edward, and Edward's long time companion shows up to help out? One word: MADNESS. Juggling thoughts of love, and general sanity. First story!
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, dark, and very bad to be outside at such a time like this. However, the young alchemist needed to make it to the town's temple before it was too late. Faye was a new recruit, he'd joined when Ed and Al did, however, he opted to stay out of the spotlight as a hero. Alike to Ed, he didn't wear the State Alchemist uniform. A black, form fitting jacket with a hood, white, tight fitting pants, along with black dress shoes. Then again, Faye himself was quite a looker, or, in other people's opinion anyway. Faye stood at about 5'11, quite thin himself, with an ivory skin tone. Long, black hair that stretched as far as his rear, although he'd preferred it just above his shoulders. Also, Faye had an eye patch covering his right eye. His left eye, however, had a pale, _red_ tint towards them. His eyes, however, were filled with urgency, and a tiny bit of fear for Edward. The only reason Ed was there in the first place was due to his laziness. Roy couldn't trust him with it, and now, Faye was running as fast as he could to the destination. There was a chance that Homuncoli would be there. Wrath and Envy. Seeing it in the distance as he sped up a bit. Clapping his hands together as his left hand transmuted into a blade.

"Fuck!" Ed muttered at the state he was in. His automail wasn't performing at it's best right now. Al was useless at the moment. For a moment, Ed thought he might actually die. Wrath and Envy still had a nice handful of lives left to go. "Ready to die, chibi..?" Envy smirked wildly as he prepared to strike. However, his blade clashed against another. "Faye!? What took you so damn long?" Ed muttered with a smirk as he backed away slowly, a maniacal grin spreading across Faye's face, which only mirrored Envy's confused and partly annoyed expression. "Who the fuck is this..Chibi-san?" Ed yelled to quit calling him Chibi. While Faye took a slice at Envy. Only for Envy to quickly jump back. A smirk adorned his slim face now. "Well, whoever this guy is. I must say, he's an adorable _runt_. How old are you anyway? What's your name? I'd like to know one of my more.._attractive_ victims once I leave you, in a bloody heap upon this cobblestone floor." Faye was a bit taken aback by the other's appearance, he was, well..he was _beautiful_. "Michareu!" Ed's voice barked. "Don't go getting distracted! And watch out for that little bastard!" Michareu's head perked up as he raised an eyebrow. "Wait..little bas-GAH!" His question was interrupted with a swift kick to the head. Falling to the ground as he held his head in pain. A young child, with long, flowing black hair as he laughed at the boy. Plopping himself down upon Faye as he chuckled once more. "Aww…the weakling still has some fight left in him." The one known as Wrath silently admired Faye's features. Watching Faye's face wince in pain gave Envy a bit of a predatory lust state of mind. While Wrath just though of the boy being adorable. Speaking of Wrath, he continued on laughing, until he was launched off of the ground.

Yelping in shock as he gained control of his plummet towards the floor. Faye was pissed now, he wasn't going to have any of this crap. Charging Envy and Wrath as the two sort of taunted and teased him over and over again.

_*SLASH*_

"What's with the eye patch, Michareu-kun?"

*_SLASH*_

"Heh, try again, Michareu-kun! Your gonna have to do better than that!"

This continued on for several hours. So much that Ed had enough time to repair his automail. Faye was now fatigued, breathing heavily as Envy smirked once more. "He's cute when he's tired, dontcha think, Wrath?" Envy questioned as Wrath eagerly nodded his head up and down. "Yah! He's a cute little weakling! Too bad were gonna have to kill him!" Wrath declared as Envy smirked once more. "You serious? You honestly think that's all I got? I'm just getting' started!" Faye smiled sweet fully as he slipped off his jacket. Ed's automail was now back in tip top shape. "Ready to kick some ass, Renoutzen?" Elric asked as he walked towards the side of Faye. Faye simply nodded as the two groups stared each other down. Before running off into different directions. Wrath and Ed running to the left. While Envy led Faye deep to the right of the dark temple. "Come on Michareu-kun! You gotta keep up if you want to die by my hands!" Envy yelled happily. Running deep into the darkness as Faye followed him with a crazed grin. "I'm gonna carve my initials into that pretty face of yours when I get my hands on you!" With that, the battle raged on. Alchemists vs. Homuncoli. The ones with hearts against the ones with no remorse.


	2. Chapter 2

Faye was sweating bullets, his heart pounding as he chased the equally fast Envy. The other's slim figure nearly put him in a daze at how fast he was moving. Alas, Faye remembered what he had to do. Envy, on the other hand, was having a ball running from this handsome new adversary. "Come on, Faye! You'll never catch me at that speed!" Envy smiled happily as he heard a roar of agitation from the other boy. Pushing his legs to the limit, mixed with a building anger, Faye managed to tackle Envy to the ground. Envy smiled up at the other boy, he fought _differently _compared to Edward. Usually when Envy fought Ed, he'd have to be the aggressive one. This however, was not the case with Faye, Envy cracked a crooked smile and tilted his head as he looked at Faye's face. The boy was pissed, his eye holding a cloudy, blood-shot look. Faye's face contorted into a satanic grin, Envy's artificial heart was pounding in his sculpted chest. Sweating was pouring down his face, this boy had a weird effect on him. He could torture the chibi for days on end. This guy though, made _Envy feel like the chibi_. Not one to be outdone, and quickly snapping out of his daze, he transmuted his left arm and struck for Faye's head, only to narrowly miss as Faye jumped back. "Looks like killin' you won't be as easy as I thought…" Envy smiled to the boy, beckoning him to come with a finger. "Come to me, Faye…" Faye's grin got even more crazy as he transmuted both hands to blades and charged for Envy.

Meanwhile, Edward was having his hands full with Envy's smaller counterpart, Wrath. They were both short, although the raven-haired was rather small compared to the blonde. Currently, Edward was trying to stab Wrath in his chest, while Wrath was holding Ed's blade back with both hands. Edward growled, he wasn't getting the job done, and it was pissing him off. So he used his left hand to punch Wrath one good time in the nose, making some leakage happen. Edward quickly brought his blade down with force, although his enemy wouldn't parish tonight. A large blast through the dark room made Edward look up in horror. Gluttony and Lust stood there, in all their artificial glory, a huge smile plastered itself onto Wrath's face as he kicked Edward dead in the forehead with his left leg. Ed went sprawling and cursed the homunculi in pain. Lust's voluptuous voice sounded over the room. "Gluttony….eat…"

Faye wasn't doing so hot right now, Envy was currently stomping his chest into crap. "Come on Faye, this is what all that fuss was over! Why don't you fight like you were earlier, huh!" Envy frowned as he kicked Faye in the head, the other growled in agony. Envy decided to try and fire him up a bit, maybe poking fun at his missing eye would do the trick? Envy being Envy, he'd just _have_ to try. As the other laid out on the ground, trying to regain his breathing, Envy comfortably plopped himself down on Faye's chest. "So, Faye, I figured before I eradicate your lovely fac-err, before I kill…" _What the fuck was that!_ Envy mentally kicked his own ass, he wasn't supposed to think like that, at least, that's what Dante always told him. Putting the confusion aside, Envy stood up from his sitting position atop Faye and grabbed the other boy by his hair, emitting a moan from the other. Envy quivered a bit when he heard this, but persisted regardless. "So, Faye, what's up with the eye-patch? Fuck up your eye trying to peek in on some boys or something?" Envy's smile was replaced by a panicked expression as Faye hurled himself from the floor onto Envy swung at him without remorse. Envy liked this, not really the dodging part, but he liked how crazy Faye would get. Alas, Envy was getting a bit tired of Faye hurling curse words at him. So when Faye made his right hand a blade, and tried to stab Envy in the face, Envy simply tilted his head a little and Faye's blade was now stuck into the ground. Letting his anger get the best of him, Faye tried the same with his left, only to earn both hands stuck in the ground and a very happy Envy. Seeing just how many possibilities of torture that could occur at this moment, Envy slid from under Faye's deathly stare. Envy walked around the boy, as he struggled to pull the blades from the cobblestone floor. Envy admired his body, Faye was one fine specimen, Envy had concluded. _To hell with what Dante says!_ Envy thought menacingly, grabbing Faye by his hair once more, Faye yelped in surprise as he was given a knee to the chest, making him drop to the floor in a heap. Breathing softly, Faye was sweating hard. Envy hoisted him up bridal style, for what reason, he wasn't sure. Making a noise to show that he was now satisfied, Envy happily walked back to where Lust and Gluttony should now be with Wrath and the chibi.


End file.
